Daffy Duck's Birthday Amuck
by BouffonneNigtmaere
Summary: That day of the year has come again, in which the looneys are preparing to celebrate the birthday of one of the most crazy Looney that there is Translation made by Freakuness Story made by Bouffonne please read and leave reviews
1. Chapter 1

**A journey through the past**

A bandage over his eyes, hands guiding him and some laughs echoing behind him.

He was being pushed with practically all his body tied with a rope that was pressing hard on him, leaving only his feet so he could handle himself free enough to walk like a penguin.

That had to be a joke, being kidnapped exactly on his birthday and he wasn't even able to say anything due to the masking tape that held his beak tightly closed. It was one more thing that showed him that he had bad luck.

How was that he had ended up in this situation? Well, it all had been very strange indeed.

_**Flashback…**_

For the first time this year he left his bed with a well-painted smile on his face, those that showed his teeth perfectly. He jumped out of bed, had breakfast almost choking with the food, and started to get to the studio as soon as possible, setting fire to the tires on his not-so-new car. Once he arrived, he ran towards the studio entrance.

He slammed the door open, waiting to hear his fellows starting his party with congratulations, expecting a huge cake with pretty girls coming out of the top of it and big bright letters forming his name...

But yet, all he could find were the cleaning men, sweeping all over the place, looking bored and tired. There was not any soul in this, none of his teammates, none of the directors...

- Hello... – He muttered, looking around. - HELLO! SOMEONE! – He cried, this time running all over the place, going from door to door of every dressing room of each set, looking for someone. - I'm here! Everyone can come out, I'm here, I know this is a joke birthday, _hahaha_, but I already discovered it, you can all come out! -

He let out a laugh again, this time louder as he walked through the halls.

- Very funny, very funny. You do this to trick the birthday boy, you all feel so smart dontcha? – He said while reviewing several dumpsters. - But I remind you that I'm Daffy Duck, no one and I mean, NO ONE can fool me, so come out now! Porky, Sylvester, Baldie, Pepe, Melisa... _Bugsy_? Robert! Chuck, Tex, Bob, Friz... Who is it?! -

He ran through the place once again, shouting the names of each of his teammates and directors responsible for it. But there was no response, the place was empty.

He stopped suddenly, trying to catch his breath, breathing noisily.

- Where is everyone?! How dare them to treat their biggest star like that! – He yelled.

One of the cleaning men stepped near him, sweeping close to his flat legs and suddenly, the poor man's jacket was pulled by the duck, who raised him slightly to look him in the eyes furiously.

- What an insolence! But if it was about that stupid rabbit, that second-hand comedian that everybody prefer, they wouldn't do him any of this, isn't it Buster? -

- Well... I… I don't know sir... I... – he said with a kind yet nervous voice, swallowing hard as he could feel the duck's eyes fixated on his.

- Oh, no! That despicable rabbit deserves everything! He is "the star of the show!" well no! – he shook the man. - I'm a star too; I deserve more ovations, praises and recognition... than... than that carrot-eating fool-

He released the man, letting him fall to the ground and turning around, Daffy walked to the door, with heavy steps, so heavy that almost made the floor crack.

- Treating Daffy Duck that way, treat your best duck that way, after all I've done for them, after firmly serving my contract, after all these years, and I'm not worthy to have a well-deserved holiday for ME! -

He said this while walking, moving his hands furiously as he spoke on his own.

It was at that moment when a postman came out of nowhere, arriving with a small motorized scooter that eventually slowed sharply against the duck, making it stop suddenly, leaving a wheel mark on the floor.

- Daffy Duck? – The man asked, holding a package.

- The one and only – he said with a poetic tone to the strange looking man with a gray mustache, his cap of the same color of the suit where the company name was written.

- I have a package for you Mr. Duck - said the man, giving him the box.

- A package? But I haven't ordered anything – he said without even taking it, just looking at him with disdain.

- I'm pretty sure it's for you, Mr. Duck – the postman insisted, bringing it even closer to the duck.

He looked suspiciously at the postman, looking straight into his eyes, as if trying to find out who was actually the postman.

- _Something tells me it's for your birthday~_ - said the man with a singsong voice.

Immediately, the duck reacted and a wide smile appeared on his face.

- Oh, brother. It was about time something appeared for me! – He said it excitedly, snatching the package immediately as he jumped from one foot to another, eager to see what was inside.

- Wait, you have to sign this – said the postman, taking the duck by his shoulder.

Daffy looked at him, still smiling and saw the man putting on the floor what it seemed to be a pile of papers as tall as him.

- All right, sign here first, _doc_. – the man said handing him a pen and pointing at the blank space of the paper sheet.

After signing it, the postman passed quickly to another, then another, to another, to another, to another, and seemed like 530 other more sheets.

Eventually, the duck ended sprawled on the floor with his arm and hand almost cramped for signing all those papers.

- That's it then. Thanks for your time, Mr. Duck, enjoy your package, have a nice... -

- Yeah yeah, leave for once! - He turned his anxious look to the package again.

But his attempts to open it were interrupted by the appearance of a hand before his eyes.

He looked to the hand and by the signal he could easily tell it was the mailman waiting for a tip for the delivery. He grimaced when he saw the insistent hand in front of him and letting out a snort of anger, put his hand in the hidden pocked of his plumage, looking for some money. The sound of the coins bumping against each other could easily be heard, but the feathery fingers managed to avoid them and opted to take a clip and a fluff.

- Here you go, good man – he said quickly putting the clip and the fluff in the postman's hand and then closed his hand and force him to ride his scooter again. – You must have many deliveries so I won't distract you more in your his duty, you can go – he turned on the scooter for the postman and the speeding caused by the small motorcycle rose up abruptly, taking the postman away from him.

He impatiently put the package on the floor and kneeling before it, he got rid of the entire envelope, revealing a medium white box.

- What could it be? Jewelry, cake, ice cream, money ... yeah! Gold coins, precious money, diamonds… what is it? -

He opened the box for once and all, and just as he did so, a boxing glove hit him on the face, immediately knocking the duck out.

_**End of flashback **_

And so, everything had gone dark for the duck and had woken up with his eyes covered and been forced to walk to an unknown place.

With clumsy steps and trying to talk through the masking tape that held his beak tightly sealed, the duck ended being guided to a strange place that seemed to have many plants, only low grass, and he suddenly found himself with the water up to his knees. He got altered as he felt it, but due to the rope wrapped around his body, he was unable to do more than shivering.

Daffy let his imagination deepen his fear and he thought that it would be his end, that he would be the first cartoon in dying drowned.

And as he said a goodbye in his mind, in a second he could feel the rope being removed from his body and quickly spinning around thanks to someone who had pulled that rope, untangling him.

Dizzy and unable to control his steps, he ended falling in the water just as it seemed to him.

- No, don't kill me! – He tried to say, kicking in the water.

But after a few seconds of waiting, the duck realized he was out of danger, so he removed the bandage from his eyes and the tape from his beak.

His jaw dropped to the bottom of that lake where I was, everything was in black and white, no color whatsoever, no lake blue, any blue sky.

- What happened? What happened to me? Why everything is in black and white?! – He exclaimed, looking at his body and then noticing a difference in him.

He looked at his reflection in the lake and let out a scream that sounded more like a loud quack. Just as he did it, hundreds of bullets flew toward him and had it not been for his reflexes, a bullet would have gone through his head.

He quickly fled away from the fire area, jumping over the water letting out a "woohoo, woohoo" while doing this.

- What happened? What kind of joke is this? -

He exclaimed, looking towards his body now with curvier lines and even his beak looked less flat. It was as if he was suddenly back in 1937, before the colors were painted in his cartoons, when he was smaller in size and had an appearance closer to that of a real mallard.

- The-the-there you are, you crazy d-d-d-duck…! –

He could hear Porky's voice behind him and looking over his shoulder he saw him with a shotgun in his hand, aiming at him. Not only was he and the scenario what had changed, Porky also looked quite different, with those eyes looking slightly bigger, and that body even a little more plump.

- Porky, Cadet, old friend, what are you doing with that gun? – He said, backing slowly.

- S-s-s-stay sti-sti-still-

He pulled the trigger once, and then a couple of times more, continuously loading his shotgun but nothing came of it.

A _woohoo_ escaped from Daffy's mouth without being able to contain it and within seconds he was doing tricks on the surface of the water, jumping like crazy dude as if he could walk on it. With those same crazy jumps, he approached the pig and gave him a small bite on the nose.

- You can't catch me! – He laughed crazily and ran as fast as he could, even jumping in and out of the water repeatedly.

And suddenly in his escape attempt, he heard the sound of another shotgun from other of his retro-looking pursuers.

- Egghead! – He cried more for himself, forming a smile with his beak.

This one was easier to fool than the pig, the guy couldn't hit him even if he was two feet from him.

He stopped abruptly and headed for the hunter, pressing that red nose a few time, making it sound like a clown's nose. The hunter shook his head and put his hands to his nose in confusion, Daffy took the time to lower his hat by introducing his whole head inside of it.

He laughed, running again, a strange sensation took over his body and he suddenly felt like the wild duck he had once been, leaving a large amount of madness run through his veins and he expressed that in each of his movements even in the simplest.

Suddenly, the lake was left behind and now he was in what looked like an operating room to which he had run into and now a white coat was in his body and a nurse cap was on his head.

- SHHHH said the doctor making Daffy suddenly stop in front of him. - I told you to be quiet! So quiet you could hear a pin drop-

A lunatic smile on his face and he took a pin out of nothing, dropping it in front of the doctor, demonstrating him that the whole place was quiet.

Having heard the pin drop, an uncontrollable "Woohoo" came out of Daffy's peak out and he started jumping all over the place.

- Daffy! - Cried the doctor, losing his patience and took the duck by the neck and stretching him, he ended throwing to duck out of the operating room, making him shot out the window as if he were some projectile.

The duck instinctively stretched his wings.

- Hey! The clouds! The sky! – He cried with joy, looking at these and noting that he had regained his color.

And with a smile on his face, he began to fly over that sky wearing a classic aviator hat like the one he had used at that time in which he had to serve his country.

A cannon ball passed near him and he ended up making an emergency landing in a tall old building.

One more bullet and he fell on the roof, making a hole in it and ending in what was now an office.

He rose as he could and instead of his hat, there was a detective hat on his head.

A knock on the door and he wobbly approached it.

- I'm coming, I'm coming! – He cried shaking his head.

He opened the door carefully and right in front of him was...

- Eighty-eight Teeth! – He cried at seeing his enemy in front of him. - Pussy Cat! - He said looking away. - Pickle Puss! Pumpkin Head! Neon Noodle! Duck? Twacy?! I'm in Duck Twacy! I _am_ Duck Twacy! –

He let out another scream and closed the door shut, preventing his enemies from entering, but it didn't last long before they started to push against the door, trying to enter.

He looked around the office looking for a quick way to escape.

- Aha! – He exclaimed at seeing another door on the other side of the office.

He ran towards it and opened it quickly, entering to it and ending in a strangely dark place.

- Now where am I? – He asked himself and the sound of musical notes began to get to him and started to guide him through the darkness.

Within seconds he found out a door drawn on the cover of a book.

He paused to catch his breath and watching his arms, he realized that his appearance had changed again and that his body was being covered by a purple suit, his hands had yellow gloves; a green bow on his neck and a curly blond wig on is head.

He knew the place well and quickly a smile appeared on his face as he walked a couple of steps to catch the light reflector and, breathing deeply, he started singing that melody that quickly began to appear in his head.

"Carolina in the morning"

His voice was soft, singing perfectly in tune and his movements attracted several characters from other books.

But just as the second strophe was coming, a wolf appeared behind him with an axe in his hands and tried to cut his neck, but he managed to duck his head just in time, but even so, he still hadn't been saved from him.

- YIKES! – He exclaimed at seeing the wolf in a granny dress, insistent on wanting to cut his throat.

He looked at the books that surrounded him and just a few feet from him there was one with the title of "The Window"

Without thinking twice, he ran to it and leaped in, falling through the sky for a moment until it began to disappear until it became totally white.

What is happening? Help! Help! – He cried, entering in panic. – What on earth is going on?!

He tried to flap at the last minute but he eventually fell into a scenario without any color made entirely in pencil, he looked around, everything seemed to be motionless except him.

- What kind of kidnapping is this? Where am I?! I demand to be told! – He screamed his lungs.

He walked a little, frustrated at not having any answers and looking for a way to get out of there, but before he could continue walking the tip of a pencil made him stop.

- This is what I meant! It was about time they responded to my call. What is going on here?! – He raised his voice again into the nothingness with the hope that the owner of the pen did something to fix everything that happened.

But the only thing closer to a response he got was that pencil moving on him and in the blink of an eye, he was with his old Duck Dodgers suit, he hadn't noticed it until now, that scenario seemed to be nothing more than pencil and nothing less than his very ship.

Several brushes appeared out of nowhere and all over the place, adding color and in a second, everything was in motion again.

- Captain! – The Cadet cried, coming up with hurried steps. –

- Cadet! – Dodgers cried, excited to see the pig again and with that space guy suit who was well combined with his own.

- W-w-why are you not d-d-d-driving the ship...? We are g-g-going to cr-cr-crash! –

The cadet tried to get to the steering wheel of the ship but before he could do so, it ended up crashing against one of the many "X" that were on that planet. The ship ended up falling to the ground, taking the "X" with it.

Both stood up, paying no great attention to the damage of the ship (after all, it was rented)

His disintegration pistol in one hand and the cadet came close behind, with a big smile on his face. They waited for the ship door to open, but at doing so, they found that small martian with his disintegration weapon that doubled the size of the one Dodgers held, and that was clearly more efficient.

- Well, I don't know if I'm happy to see my old rival at all – said Dodgers with a tone between friendly and playful.

- Mars is the discoverer of this planet, so it is ours - said Marvin, ignoring the words of the feathered one.

- Wrong as usual! – He said smiling. - You don't think you can scare me with your little toy, this land is... –

He couldn't finish saying it when the disintegration ray struck his body and eventually closed his eyes tightly and made him let out a cry of fear thinking for a second that it would be the end of the famous Duck Dodgers, the day of his birth would be the day of his complete defeat.

- Scarlet Pumpernickel! –

He heard Sylvester's voice, or rather, Grand Duke's. He immediately closed his beak.

- Help! – He could easily hear the cry of milady Melissa, they weren't so far as it seemed.

He held his breath to hear the door shut and opened the small space that was between the doors of the old wardrobe in which he was, he could see the Grand Duke enter with Melissa held by the wrist and saw to the girl's efforts to get free.

- I have to save her - Daffy said to himself.

He looked at the clothes he was wearing, once again his outfit had changed and now instead of being with his Duck Dodgers green space outfit, he was Scarlet Pu…Pu…Pumpernickel with his bandit outfit with a red mask, his broad hat of the same color, his cape, his black trousers, his burgundy colored gloves and of course his outfit had to come with the object his hand eagerly sought.

He placed his hand on the hilt of his sword and when he saw the Grand Duke began to approach, he it drew it out, getting out of the closet.

- Do not worry, I'm here to save you Milady! – he exclaimed as he came out.

The female duck quickly approached him, taking advantage of the Grand Duke's distraction, but as the girl got free, the sword fight began.

- Are you ready to be defeated, Scarlet! - Said the Duke with his defiantly tone while his sword clashed against the feathered one.

- I am the hero here so you, Duke, will lose! – He replied confidently.

The fight between them continued taking them both very close to the window of the tower. A dirty move by the Duke and Scarlet was with his view being obstructed by his hat.

- Hey, who turned the lights off? - Scarlet replied without seeing anything.

He could feel how the Duke dedicated to twist his body with his cape while laughing and savoring the victory by throwing the duck out the window.

The duck had to endure a long fall before reaching its destination, ending up falling on his back, he managed to take off the hat from his face and right now he was in the middle of a forest surrounded by trees with letters in which were written "Rabbit Season". His pupils immediately shrank, he should have thought about it before, he should have suspected that he would end up in that typical scenario so well known to him.

- There you are you cwazy duck! - The cry of Elmer stood up immediately.

- Not again – he muttered before standing.

A couple of shots near his feet and before he could shout a "Yikes", he was already running down that forest to escape the bald character with that shotgun.

- Stop there, cwazy duck and wabbit! – Yelled Elmer, pausing for a second to give a couple of shots to them, who ran not far from him.

- What are you doing here?! - asked Daffy at seeing Bugs join him in his escape attempt.

- Why am I here? You got us into this, Duck! - Bugs said dodging the bullets passing near his head.

- Me!? But it is... wait, of course it is! – He said stopping abruptly, but not before taking the rabbit by the wrist.

He ran over to where Elmer was and quickly put the rabbit against the bald man, taking care to put one hand over the rabbit's mouth to not make the typical attempt to escape the situation with his word play.

- Is rabbit season! Rabbit season! – He moved closer to the rabbit hunter. – Shoot him now, shoot him now! –

He heard the rabbit trying to speak through his hand, but nothing clear came out of his babbling.

- Wabbit Season... - Elmer murmured. - Then I'll shoot the wabbit! –

- Oh Boy, yes _shoot_ him! –

He saw Elmer aim at the rabbit, but before he could even shoot, a hand ended up lifting him by the neck easily, holding him carefully.

- Son, I say son, there you are! - Foghorn mentioned with an enthusiastic smile on his face. - It's your turn to go on the stage, everyone has been waiting for you, son-

- What are you talking about?! Let me go! The rabbit, that silly rabbit, for the first time I was about to win and... Let me go! – He struggle a bit more as he felt how the rooster carried him in his arms.

The duck managed to look not very far away what appeared to be a theater. From a moment to other, thanks by Foghorn, he finally entered by the back door and after being pushed by the rooster, he ended up on the stage.

- Wait, I'm supposed to...! – He didn't get to finish the sentence when a light set on him, illuminating him only while the rest of the theater was almost dark, making it virtually impossible to see the audience that must have been sitting in front of him.

Sweat began to fall down his face, feeling terribly nervous about not knowing what to do with that microphone that he had been given.

- Hello... ammm, is anyone there? – He gave the microphone a couple of tap.

A strange sound came out of it and it was when he saw what appeared to be a white screen and then in the distance he noticed the projector lighting up running a video that was projected at that blank screen.

He went aside to see what was projected, but it all became clear when he heard his own voice that resonated in the theater, it was him, him and none other than him on the screen singing for a variety of monsters that were listening with amusement. He remembered that episode well, one of the most strangely interesting experiences, having to sing to a lot of famous monsters, from both movies and horror tales.

He rubbed his eyes to see how the picture changed to him in his Robin Hood outfit, doing some attacking moves with a stick which ended up hitting him in the face and could hear the audience laugh even when he couldn't see them clearly. But that was only the beginning of a series of short projections, some so old they were not even in color, sometimes so funny that I could hear the audience laughing nonstop.

Daffy dedicated to look at the series of short films that were projected, asking himself what was what had been going on. There was no doubt it was one of his most bizarre birthdays.

And finally, to give an end to this series of shorts concerning that duck who kept watching everything with confused face, appeared an introduction of which seemed to be one of his most famous and well-remembered shorts. The introduction of the series that had put him in the role of a hero, and had given him a more established place among the audience favorites.

The lights came on while listening to the introduction of the Duck Dodgers series, echoing all over the place and loud applauses were heard.

It was at that moment when everything was clear, seeing his teammates applauding standing with a smile on their faces, he understood that this was nothing more and nothing less than part of the celebration of his birthday.


	2. Chapter 2

For the first time in years a wave of applause filled the room, for the first time in a long time, he was able to see every one of his partners and directors standing before him with a smile on their faces at him as if they were proud of him, including the rabbit, who caused his usual headaches, was applauding with a slight smile on his face.

An expression of surprise was placed on his face but he quickly changed it by one of indifference, as if that wasn't something new.

- Okay, okay. You can stop clapping – He mentioned with his chest inflated in egocentricity. - I would like to give some words of thanks... -

He pulled a small roll from his plumage but in fact, it was quite thick.

- It's not like I had it prepared since early this year, it was something that I took the work to write quickly. – He unrolled the piece of paper making most of it fell on the floor.

An expression of annoyance appeared in his companions faces. That "quick thank you speech" paper roll seemed to be at least three meters long, it would take him all night to finish it.

- I, Daffy _Dumas_ Duck, was born in a small ... –

- That's a pretty old story, Duck. –

The rabbit's voice interrupted him and Bugs was standing on the stage in a matter of seconds.

- Why don't we better skip all of this and go straight to the conclusion, Duck? - He took the duck's thank you speech and threw it off the stage.

- You Desthpicable Rabbit! That was my... –

Before he could continue, a hand abruptly closed his beak.

It _was_, Duck. Past time – He mentioned quietly. - Get the party started! - Bugs cried.

And it was only a matter of seconds, and many hands, to see that place become a lounge with a dance floor right in the middle, surrounded by tables, balloons everywhere and the music instantly began to resonate through the place.

Bugs removed his hand from the duck's beak, not before placing a colorful birthday hat on Daffy's head.

Get away from me, rabbit! – Daffy exclaimed, trying to get out of the grip of the rabbit, who kept holding him firmly by the arm.

- As you wish, birthday guy – He mentioned, releasing the duck's arm to let him fall off the stage.

A few stars flying over his head as he stood up wobbling and running his hand over his beak, resenting the fall.

- To your left, no I say no son, the other! - Foghorn cried, trying to guide Elmer's movements who wanted to _pin the beak on the duck,_ which happened to be one of the variety of games that were taking place during the duck's celebration.

Daffy passed near the game, looking at the picture of him taped to the wall with his beak missing. He grimaced and Foghorn grinned to see him there.

- The birthday guy! – The rooster mentioned, quickly approaching to hug him tightly, squeezing his body between his arms and lifting him in a way that his legs were far from the floor. - Happy birthday, son! How old are you? 90?

- V...very funny – he murmured with the little oxygen he had.

He released the duck, making his body remain somewhat flattened due to the strong _hug_.

We are playing "Pin the beak on the duck" – he gave him a slap on the back.

Daffy turned his gaze to Elmer, who kept walking in circles wondering where the direction to the duck's picture was.

This game is so stu... – He didn't get to finish saying it before Grover approached him, gave him a good shake to the feathers of his head and ended up snatching the beak from his face.

- Why don't we make it a little more realistic? - Said the groundhog with a mischievous grin on his face - What do you think birthday boy? – He winked at the duck.

- But we should, I say we should, change the game a little - Foghorn said with a knowing grin.

They saw the duck frown and after making a quick exchange of glances between them, they ended up running away with the duck's beak, throwing it from one side to another, passing it from hand to hand, letting it fly through the air, far from the duck to reach it.

- Enough! Stop this at once! I order you all to stop! – Daffy's beak yelled while flying towards Grover's hand.

His celebration day never gets to be completely like the rabbit's, on his case, it seemed that his companions found an amusing way to bother him...

The chase continued for a longer moment and in one of the rooster's shoots, the duck managed to jump high enough to reach its beak but as he did so, he was falling towards Spike, a bulldog that was significantly twice stronger than him. He ended up falling completely to the ground with Spike's body beneath him, cushioning his fall.

- Aha! – He said cheerfully placing his beak back in his face. - Hmmm... What a comfortable ground... – He muttered to himself, feeling the body that was below him, touching it with his fingertips.

The body below started moving before the duck realized that he had not actually fallen on the ground. Spike straightened making Daffy almost fall, thing the duck managed to avoid, holding tightly to the bulldog's face.

A growl from the dog and the duck immediately started shivering watching his not-so-short life pass before his eyes.

Foghorn, as well as Grover, tried so hard not to laugh at the duck from afar.

A hand on his back and in seconds the dog held him in the air, preventing his feet touch the ground. Daffy was left face to face with Spike, watching his killer grin that was wide enough to show all his incisors.

Hey... Spike... – He faked a smile while a little sweat ran down his forehead.

The dog stared at him for a few seconds; the time it would have taken to torn the duck's soul by the fear those eyes caused him.

Come on, Spike – Said Bugs, approaching them. - We both know you don't want to taste a duck like that - he pointed to Daffy, who quickly nodded, agreeing with the rabbit. - Smelly, old, full of fat, cholesterol, with... –

What? fat? Excuse me rabbit, but I have an exceptional body, I'm the perfect example of a duck that…-

He couldn't finish saying it before the dog ended up holding him by the neck, squeezing hard, silencing him immediately.

- Yes, I'm full of cholesterol and fat and... – He stuttered.

Let's play something then, birthday boy - Muttered Spike, with his scowl and showing his fist to the duck, made him immediately close his eyes.

- You should be ashamed, sir – said Bugs preventing the dog's fist to hit the duck. – How dare you raise your fist to the greatest hero of this time? -

A blow to the dog's hand and the duck was immediately released.

- Hero? – He cocked his head, looking incredulous at the duck.

- That's right Mr – said Daffy, recovering his breath to push off to the dog. – I'm Stupor Duck, Duck Dodgers, Robin Hood himself - he said frowning and now being in charge of threatening the Bulldog.

- What? I... wait... but... - Spike stuttered, getting slightly away from the duck.

- No! No buts about it. Now I want you to wear this hat - He stretched his arm to take one of the party hats that the rabbit had in hands, then he put it on the dog. - And go get me something to drink... -

- That's right Doc, and it better be fast, a celebrity like him wouldn't want to keep waiting-

All of this happened so fast that the dog didn't have time to think of a good argument, before he ended up going in search of what the duck asked.

- Neeeh, you shouldn't get into much trouble, Duck - Bugs mentioned with a smirk on his face. - Being your birthday I doubt you want to end up with a pair of black eyes. – He laughed, making the duck's remarkable discomfort stand out even more in his face.

Yeah, whatever you say rabbit – he replied angrily, pushing off the rabbit who was near him.

A sudden change of music was heard at the place, invading it with a sound somewhat different from the typical upbeat music that used to play Frank Sinatra, Dean Martin and many others.

- Daffy! - Porky cried, running towards the duck with a smile planted on his face.

- It seems they require your presence on the dance floor, Duck –Mentioned Bugs, winking at him with a huge smile on his face.

The duck looked back at Porky after listening to the rabbit's words. Just behind the pig were the rest of his fellows. A good amount of them hurried to get to the duck.

The duck's face paled for a moment as he watched them approaching him with those mischievous smiles on their faces.

- I think you are going to need this, Doc - said the rabbit, throwing him some clothes to the pig.

Porky took them immediately and passed them to Pepe, who was at his side.

No wait, what the hell are you trying to do?! Stop! – That was the last thing he got to say before the skunk, the pig, Melissa and even Lola pounced on him.

Come on Daffy, a birthday comes once a year, it's too little time to as to waste it – mentioned Lola with a flirtatious tone while she managed to put on the duck what appeared to be a shirt but with long, baggy sleeves which were decorated with bright red ruffles like the rest of the shirt, leaving only a few of the top buttons open.

Stay quiet, Monsieur – said Pepe with a cocky smile on his face, while he was in charge of putting a pair of tight red pants which were up to his waist, keeping the rest of the shirt inside of them.

Finally, Melissa started to put him a tight belt, leaving it over his pants and shirt, making duck waist even one smaller than it already was, wearing an attractive bright yellow color, while Porky put him a pair of flat shoes, making the duck's legs look somewhat smaller.

Once the duck's outfit was finished, he ended being pushed away from the other Looneys, being placed at the center of the dancefloor, which at that time was only for him...

- What is this supposed to be?! - Yelled the duck, looking at the attire that, judging by the laughter of the others, looked a bit ridiculous on him.

- Come on, Duck stops talking and start dancing – said Tweety, flying over Daffy and carrying a pair of maracas, which he dropped into the duck's hands.

It was at that second when Daffy realized it, the song was nothing more and nothing less than the rumba and what he was wearing was the right costume to dance.

Forget it! – Yelled Daffy, throwing the maracas to the ground – I'm not here to be of your entertainment, this is my party and I…

Dance, you frilly-dressed varmint! – Shouted Sam giving a couple of shots to the duck's feet, making him jump from one side to another.

The duck looked angrily at the Looneys, pleading for someone to prevent him of doing something like that. But their hopes were dissolved to see the big smiles on their faces, waiting excitedly to see the duck dance. Even Wile maintained a slight smile, holding a sign that said "Dance!" painted in red.

- C-c-come on Daffy! - Porky exclaimed and a wave of shouts from the rest was heard, demanding the duck to start for once.

Daffy made a huge grimace. He looked at their peers, watching how they repeated his name, encouraging him to dance, it was then he made a decision, maybe some of that was necessary to have some fun, after all, it was not just any other day of the year, oh no, it was his birthday, so he planned to enjoy it as much as he could.

He took a deep breath...

- SILENCE! – He yelled loudly, silencing his peers.

A snap of his fingers and the changing colored lights fell on the dance floor focusing on the duck, a snap of his fingers and the music sounded again from the beginning.

The duck began to shake the maracas and he let his body be carried away by the rhythm of the music.

_They call me Cuban Pete, I'm the king of the rumba beat, __When I play the maracas I go chick-chicky-boom, chick-chicky boom  
Yessir, I'm Cuban Pete. I'm the craze of my native street.  
When I start to dance, everything goes chick-chicky-boom, chick-chicky boom…-_

A wave of laughter was heard as the duck began to move side to side, with a huge smile, moving from his shoulders, to his waist, down to his legs and feet, dancing in an agile and impressively complicated way.

This way he approached his teammates shaking his maracas from one side to another and as he reached them, he took Sylvester's hand and then made the cat spin like a top to end up at the center of the dancefloor where he was quickly caught by Daffy's arms.

_The senoritas they sing and they swing with terampero-  
It's very nice, so full of spice.  
And when they dance in they bring a happy ring that era keros-_

With a smile on his face, he made the duck dance along with him, shaking the maracas in front of his face, only to throw them away and end up taking the cat by the arms and force him to sway them making the rest of his body move, being possessed by the catchy beat of the music.

Once again, he approached his Looney peers who began to push the rabbit towards him, looking for the duck to take him as the next victim to transmit him the rhythm of that music.

Daffy looked at Bugs for a few seconds while moving and singing, he walked around him and then let his waist stick with Rabbit's, making his calm expression turn to one of surprise.

Who knew? – said the rabbit to himself, as he saw one of his feet began to move involuntary – Nee… this rhythm is quite catchy…

A couple of quick spins and three agile steps that seemed more like jumps, made the duck get closer to the rest of his partners.

Lots of them have begun to infect the others with the music and have started dancing, but there were others Daffy had to force them to dance, such as Sam, Elmer and Marvin.

In a blink of eyes, they were now all dancing to the rhythm, trying to follow the complicated movements of the Duck, who kept up with his agile movements and broad grin.

The duck finished singing and the music changed a bit, now making the Looney getting in a row with the duck in front, guiding them with the movements while moving around the court shouting "hey" every time they made a little pause to stretch one foot to the side and throw their hands to the other.

One more change of music and they ended up breaking the row, becoming one group again, dancing after Daffy's movements.

But they were the Looney Tunes, so disaster and madness were soon further unleashed.

Wile, who had been dancing uncomfortably, forced by the catchiness of the melody, got to look, not far from him, at the bird responsible of many of his accidents.

Taking advantage of the moment, he slipped out, still dancing among their peers, getting to come beside the bird, who somehow noticed his presence and after a "Beep Beep", the roadrunner ran through the place, managing to avoid the variety of Looneys. Wile tried to do the same, but his body was still moving uncontrollably to the beat of the music.

He tried to control his movements but he passed beside Mugsy, he ended up hitting the little gangster in the head with one of his legs, causing him to bump against Sam who was in front of him. Sam replied shooting into the air, but somehow, he ended losing his balance and his body bumped against Foghorn's who, as he turned around, didn't see anyone behind him (not at his eye level anyway) so he assumed it was the Dawg who was currently behind him, so he ended up projecting his fist against Grover's face.

And that was just the beginning of the fight that took place between all the dancing. Where the typical opponents showed up their rivalry, making Sylvester, who was dancing happily with the canary, end up running after him, trying to eat him.

- Nee... I think things have gotten very intense now – said Bugs looking at Porky with a smile.

- We better b-b-bring him now – said the pig.

Trying to wipe away the music from their bodies, both the rabbit and the pig managed to run towards the backstage.

Meanwhile, Daffy was enjoying the moment, not always does he have the opportunity to be surrounded by women as he was at that time. Many girls, including Lola, Melissa, and even that "Fowl Fatale" tall duck lady with red hair who had even tried to tie the duck to marriage, they were all dancing along with him, giving him an occasional flirty look.

But things started to get messy when a peculiar hen came to him.

- Hello, handsome – mentioned Prissy shyly. - I was wondering if maybe… if maybe you... –

- Aha! –

Daffy was startled to hear Foghorn's voice echoing behind him.

- Are you, I say, are you trying to steal my girl! ? - Replied the rooster with a frown, giving the duck a little push.

- What! No, I... she -

He saw Foghorn's fist get ready to hit him and it was at that second when a whistle made everyone freeze immediately, staying still, one or two of them taken by the neck, others on the ground fighting, some others even with lit dynamite in their hands.

He turned his gaze to the rabbit that was on stage along with Porky and behind them was the biggest cake the duck had ever seen.

The rabbit took a deep breath and then began singing, with his exaggerated movements, the traditional happy birthday song.

Leaving aside their differences, all the Looney Tunes joined to take the duck by their arms, bringing him up to the stage where he stood beside the rabbit.

- This... this... this is my cake...? – He stuttered, looking how big and beautifully adorned it was.

- That's right, Duck - Bugs said with a smile.

The duck abruptly took off his colorful costume and clasping his hands, he looked at the cake even more excited.

- There's only one thing missing, Duck – murmured Bugs.

- There's more! What is it?! A diamond? Money? Jewelry? An Oscar? – He said, jumping excitedly.

Bugs pulled from behind a small figure of him eating a carrot, while his other arm was leaning on the duck's head. The Rabbit threw that figure to the top of cake.

There, now there's nothing missing –

You deths… -

I know you wanted me to come out of the cake Duck, but I suppose you have to wait for that – Bugs joked, giving him the duck a naughty look.

Did I…? How? Don't flatter yourself, bucktooth!

Da-Da-Daffy – Porky called him, catching the duck's attention – It's time for the c-c-cake –

The pig handed a knife to the duck, who took it immediately to approach the cake.

Bugs took several steps back like the rest of his teammates and Daffy would have noticed it, had it not been for the excess of excitement he currently had.

He had barely managed to make a small cut in the cake when it exploded into hundreds of pieces that would have fallen on the rest of the Looneys had it not been for the precaution that they all had to bring an umbrella with them, which they used to protect themselves from the pieces of cake that came out fired.

Daffy stood there for a few seconds even with the knife in his hand, which was the only thing it could be seen from him, now that the rest of his body was covered in cake.

Having a quiet, appropriate birthday would never be proper of a Looney, especially Daffy.

The duck wiped some cake off his face and walked towards the mastermind of that joke, you didn't have to be a genius to discover who was responsible for all of this...

- You're... _**dethspicable**_ - he muttered looking angrily at the rabbit.

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

**Author's notes:**

Thanks for reading this fic. I also want to give a special thanks to Freakuness, who had translated most part of my original spanish story "Baffy" to "Seventeen Years" (the English version of it).

Thanks to all Freaku-sama! Thanks for your marvelous contribution of ideas!


End file.
